Magical Kitty Len Len!
by OneGirlStudio
Summary: "A Robot made by a Lonely Scientist, had gained a Moe 'Kokoro'; a Miracle…" based off of the song 'Magical Kitty Len Len' by Len Kagamine. RATED T FOR PERVINESS, CURSING, YAOI, AND SHOTANESS!
1. Chapter 1: Hey, Name's Kagamine Len

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID!**_

_**A/N: MUHAHAHA~~! I'm back! And with yaoi. And shotaness~! Anyway, this popped into my head at like 3 o'clock in the morning; Sorry if the begininning is kind of crappy... Please enjoy and pray to the Yaoi, Moe, and Shota Goddesses that my mother doesn't find my account... - . -"(No, really I'm risking my neck here...) **_

* * *

"_A __**Robot **__made by a __**Lonely Scientist,**_

_Had gained a __**Moe 'Kokoro';**_

_A __**Miracle**__…"_

* * *

_Chapter One:_

_Hey, name's Kagamine Len..._

* * *

_Rinnng!_

I cracked open an eye as an increasingly annoying amount sunlight streamed in through the window, why the hell did the sun have to rise everyday…? Honestly, the sun really does not understand the situation… groaning I pulled myself out of bed. How I hated school. No, more accurately how I LOATHED it. I mean, sure I'm pretty good at it but it still pisses me of to be fawned over by my so called; 'fangirls'… yes, you heard correctly, I have fangirls (stalkers) even though they tend to avoid me and giggle behind my back... Hey, nice to meet you; name's Kagamine Len. Age, fourteen years old, I'm originally from Tech Town (ignore the lame name, grownups are stupid...) I'll be going to high school in Crypton City starting today. And, (hopefully) none of my stalkers will be following me from my old junior high.

Still half asleep, I scratched the back of my head and laid out my new school uniform on my orange comforter. I yawned, I wasn't really a morning person… hell that's the understatement of the century; I'm sluggish until ten at the earliest. As I absently ran my fingers through my slightly tangled blonde hair I headed to the shower right away. Shrugging off one of my dad's old night shirts as I waited for the water to get hot I jumped into the shower and sighed in content. Ah, how I loved melting into the world where people like – them – didn't exist, those girls in Tech were all (please excuse my language) fucking hentai the lot of them! I shivered at the memory of being force into a school swim suit; gods how I wish to never go back to that school _or _city again!

After counting to one hundred*, I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my lower area, just as I opened the door…

_BOOM!_

"KYA!" a shrill scream echoed though out the house.

"…" Did I mention that I have a twin sister? Yeah, we look exactly alike; though it is a bit sad that we have the exact same height, weight, and feminine features... No, really! I kid you not a very select few would be able to tell if we switched places (considering I still haven't hit puberty yet). But the thing that would probably give me and Rin away – another boom sounded from my twin sister's room – would most likely be her… eccentric personality.

Rolling my eyes as yet another boom came from Rin's room, I retreated back to the haven of my room and turned on my stereo to my favorite song, _Servant of Evil_. Rin really, _**really**_, loves to experiment on things; the only subjects she exiles higher than me in are, Science and Math (see the connection?)

Drying my damp hair, I hummed in tune the music and got a good look at the uniform; somehow, Rin had managed to get us matching sailor fukus*. Thankfully, the school board had been kind enough to rematser the uniform to be suitable for my gender, a pair of white long pants opposed to the white skirt, (every day I thank my lucky stars for the modern society that we live in!) I will never know how exactly my sister convinced the school board to agree to anything of the sort… and I most likely did not want to know… But lately, since we moved here Rin's been holed up in her room and when she DOES come out, for food and water, she looks like a zombie. She tends to do this a lot when she's working on something big and while she's working on it I tend to avoid her at all costs. Considering that Rin seems to think that she is inclined to try them out on _me_ when she's done… I think she got this trait from my pedophile of a father, yes, a pedophile. Our old man, Putin, eloped (kidnapped) with a fourteen year old high school girl when he was a thirty six year old science teacher and then had us when our mother turned sixteen… yeah and our mother also happened to be _really_ flat chested… so that would make my dad a lolicon*.

Anyway, he always used to close himself up in his office working on a big project; though I have a feeling it had something to do with his fetishes. At the moment though, the both of our parents are on a two year long, second honeymoon – yeah, you heard me _two years _for a trip around the world; our parents left two fourteen year olds completely unsupervised under the same roof that encourages _incest _for two years… And my older twin happens to have a brother complex.

"Lenny!" I sighed as I fastened my orange tie and put on a black belt with a black and orange rope-like key chain; grabbing a rubber band off of my night stand I opened the door and felt a sweat drop forming on my cheek.

"…Rin, what the hell are you doing?" my sister had on a gas mask, her white ribbon seeming out of place on the top of her head.

She simply handed me a gas mask and told me to put it on, "Just do it, I think we have to disinfect the house; I created something weird again."

I stared at her for a couple seconds then put on the army green gas mask, "So, no breakfast?"

"Nope!" she said cheerfully, "In fact, we should most likely throw out all uncanned food items."

"Why don't we do that when we get home from school?" when I got a nod, I went back into my room and triple checked to make sure I had all my work books and my school slippers*. Nodding to myself I got out a brush from my drawer and put my hair into a small, high pony tail.

"Let's go!" Rin's muffled voice called from the foyer.

"I'm coming!" I called back; making sure one last time that my gas mask was still fastened tightly enough. I sweatdropped when I ran past her room; some weird pink smoke was seeping out of the cracks and was proceeding to fill the hallway. _What the heck did she make?_

As I ran downstairs I met a very satisfied looking Rin, safely outside with the gas mask set delicately on the porch, "That's was she said." I rolled my eyes and smacked the back of her head on my way out.

"We'd better get going unless we wanna make the opening ceremony." Closing the door behind me, I took off my mask and set it beside Rin's. I turned and locked the door, then turned and noticed for the first time that morning that Rin was still wearing the white lab coat our father bought for her.

"Rin, you can't wear that over your uniform…"

"The hell I can't! It's mine, and it's never coming off!" she grinned cheekily, blue eyes shining with charisma.

"Whatever, let's just go." Grabbing her yellow manicured hand I pulled her along.

I also paint my nails, (there I admit it!) but I swear it's not my fault. If anyone's, it has to be my mother's fault. Although she is most likely my most normal (and most favorite) relative; she has one fatal flaw that Rin most likely inherited from her…my mother is a shotacon – is that self-explanatory enough? But no matter what anyone says, I still think it suits me.

Our school isn't really that far off; about four blocks away, the only thing is that you have to climb a monstrous hill for two of those blocks… Vocaloid Academy is a highly advanced school, and they literally do everything in their power to 'enhance the school environment for the youths' or in other words; a place made by the kids for the kids. Hell, they make everything optional right down to the uniform and tie; for example you can choose which version of uniform you would like, dark based, white based, or gray based. And you can pick any color of tie you want, in Rin's and my cases, we both picked yellow – and now that I think about it, the school's 'motto' is most likely how she convinced them to have a uniform specially made for me(conniving bitch!) – I also heard that the school is very… unique considering the rumors I heard... and with people to match apparently.

As we came close to the main stream of students I noticed that a lot of people had oddly colored hair… and I don't mean like mine and Rin's I mean as in; bleached white, pink or even… was that _teal_? Gods, I have a bad feeling about this town. I'd rather be back in Tech than here at least they had normally colored hair! Then, I noticed no one was looking at us, which was really impressive considering that my sister was wearing a lab coat; well, that's what I thought at first… until I saw that almost _everyone _going up the hill had on a completely butchered uniform.

_Huh, I never thought that a skirt could _be_ that short in public… Aren't there like laws against stuff like that? _I thought faintly as I looked at the random people walking past.

"Crap!" Rin suddenly cried, I flushed slightly as half the people along the road turn to look at us.

"What?"

"What'll I do! I forgot it!" she looked to be panicking now.

I cocked my head in curiosity, Rin never forgets anything. End of story. Her memory is about as stable as an elephant's! "Huh? You of all people, holy crap the world is ending! Kagamine Rin has finally become a ditz!" if looks could kill… gods, I would be tied to a cinder block at the bottom of Tokyo Bay pushing up daisies…

"I absolutely must have it!"

"Again, have what?"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, "MY YAOI MANGAAAAA~~~!"

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy," I tried my best to hush her but that failed. She lay down on the sidewalk and curled up in a ball. Embarrassed, I looked around and the people simply turn and nonchalantly walked away; well that was a plus. Looks like they're used to stuff like this, I felt very reassured by this, maybe just maybe I wouldn't get any stalkers this time or get kidnapped once a week anymore! I broke into a grin.

Rin noticed my sudden change in mood and looked up with a sniffle, "What's with you?"

"I won't tell you; otherwise I have a feeling that you'll ruin my good mood."

She pouted and looked at me with renewed determination, "No I won't. Tell me~!" she shot up and scowled.

"Nope,"

"Lenny~" she wined.

I rolled my eyes and began walking, only to bump into someone's back, I fell back with a thud and rubbed my aching forehead, "Ouch~ I'm so sorry…" I trailed off as I lost myself in a large pair of dark ocean blue eyes. The two of us stared at each other for an undeterminable amount of time that is until I heard a series of giggles one of which I picked out to be Rin's; then who the hell were the other three? I studied the boy I had bumped into first.

The first thing I noticed was his hair; it was the same color as his eyes and looked soft enough to touch but I decided that it probably wouldn't be the best time for that. So I studied on, he looked suspiciously like a junior. Well built, and had a face that was a cross between innocent and flat out stupid; though either way he made my face heat up.

"I sense yaoi in the air~" surprisingly two voices rang in unison, one was too high pitched to be Rin's; unwillingly I tore my eyes from the bluenette.

Only to meet three pairs of eyes, one had teal colored eyes and hair to match; the one I remember seeing in the crowd. She also wore a gray schemed uniform with a teal and black rope-like key chain like mine and Rin's, attached to her gray skirt (did I mention that it was a mini skirt?) and had _very _long hair. The girl wore a teal tie to complete the outfit.

The other one had bright green eyes and again with hair to match; though she wore it short with bangs in the front. Her uniform was white based like me and Rin's, she wore an orange tie.

And the last one was, as Rin will quote later tonight, 'laughing her ass off'. She thankfully, had somewhat normal colored hair with a touch of red and she would have been the most normal out of all of them had it not been for her hell fire eyes. She wore a black based sailor fuku with a red tie and black tights.

"…"

"…" it took a couple of seconds for the hidden agenda behind the teasing to sink in. After it sunk in my eyes widened then I froze; the new comers looked at me with mild interest. It took ten seconds for the alert to reach my brain cells; it took another five seconds for my face to go up in flames.

"R-RIIIN!" I cried flushing and swatting at her with my school bag. Was she insane! She of all people should know I'm bi – err… straight!

"Oh, Len~ your so kawaii desu~ I want dress you up in a dress!" she said dreamily as she dodged all my attacks "I wonder what you would look like in lace?" her face turned twisted and mischievous.

I began to tear up, and she would do it too! Whether it's when I'm sleeping or whenever she'll somehow find a way for me to wear it. I hiccupped, no matter how girlie that sounds my sister is scary, (you would cry too…)

"Y…You're so cruel… Rin~!" I sunk to my knees and began to cry, my face was most likely flushed and I felt my chin quivering. I was half faking of course… only half though.

"A-ah! Come on, don't be such a drama queen. Stop crying, this is why people tease you!" she sweat dropped and sat down beside me and rubbed my back awkwardly, _Gotcha… now just agree like usual and – _

"Eto…" _Oh for the love of God!_ "Hajimemashite*, I'm Shion Kaito and you are?" I flushed again and stood up quickly. Kaito's uniform was white based like mine and Rin's with a blue tie and he… he was wearing a light blue scarf in the middle of spring, yeah, already found one flaw.

"H-Hajimemashite, my name's K-Kagamine Len!" I bowed slightly, and pulled a now suspicious looking Rin close to me, "And this is my twin sister Rin, we're transferring today as freshmen,"

"Ah, I'm a freshman too!" the girl with the teal hair popped her head from behind Kaito.

"I see, isn't that nice!" Rin and the girl grinned at each other. Both of them looked equally ecstatic… am I the only one seeing lightning between them? "Name's Hatsune Miku by the way!" she had something in her hand, I faintly noted, "I'm in class 1-B, if we're not in the same class come visit me; I'm student body president ask me if your confused about anything." She sure didn't look it, especially since she kept on getting a very familiar dreamy look in her eyes.

"I'm Megpod Gumi, nice to meet cha'!" she grinned widely; "You're so cute!" maybe I'm not as immune as I thought… "I'm in the same class as Miku-chan! Like her I'm also a part of the Vocaloid Student Council and I'm really good with computers, so come to me if you ever get hacked~! You can come over to my house any day, sweet heart!" she winked, _wondrous _Ihaven't even spent three seconds in school and I'm already gaining 'friends'.

Suddenly the brunette haired teen wrapped and arm around my shoulder making my hair stand on end like a cat's, "Yo! I'm Sakine Meiko; I'm in Kaito's junior class. Everyone just calls me Meiko though." Well, this one didn't seem to have any ill intentions so… she's most likely a keeper.

I blushed and bowed, pushing down Rin's head so she'd be reminded to bow too, "Please take care of us, Shion-sempai*, Sakine -sempai."

"Hey, what about us!" I looked at the two and skimmed them over; they carried the same aura as my sister, translation, they were dangerous.

"Please, just call me Kaito. That's what everyone else calls me!" He grinned brightly making my cheeks go a pinkish color.

"N-No, that would be rude! How about Kaito-sempai, I won't go down any lower than that." I stuttered stubbornly.

He looked at me thoughtfully, "Alright, that's better." Kaito-sempai blinked in curiosity, "Are you alright, you look kind of faint…" he leaned in close while my blush only grew.

"I-I'm fine! Hah Ha Hah!" I laughed off my slip up, and looked at Rin out of the corner of my eye, hopefully she didn't – oh banana sticks…

"Oh my~" Meiko grinned and looked between me and Kaito, "I sense a possible set up!" then again maybe something was _slightly _troubling about her, "Ne, Kaito-chan~ want me and the girly over there to set you up with the kid?" my sister nodded enthusiastically.

"No." Kaito said immediately

"Oh, gods no," I shook my head vigorously.

"Don't you dare..." Miku's teal colored eyes darkened.

"HELL TO THE NO!" Gumi cried teary eyed.

"HE'S MINE!" the both yell simultaneously. _Crap, I hate being right…_

Rin looked at Miku and began her famous laugh, "OH! HO! HO! HO! HO!" she smiled sweetly; she seemed to grow to thirty times her petite size, "Sorry, Hatsune-san but my little bro plays for the other team~!" sparks few.

"RIIIN!" I cried making her flinch, "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL I'M BI – umm straight!"

"He's in denial…" Rin stage whispered to Kaito and Meiko.

"I'm gonna –!" the ten minute warning bell rang and everyone paled.

"Crap…" we all said in unification.

Saying our goodbyes and agreeing to meet on the roof for lunch break we raced off up the hill; it was now every teenager for themselves…

* * *

As Rin and I stood in from of the classroom door I held my breath and prayed to any and every god watching over me that no one would decide I was 'kawaii' at this school. I drew in a breath as the teacher opened the door; okay, this is going to be a good year! Besides, everyone here is probably weird as Rin, we probably won't stand –

"KAWAII DESU!" _Well, crap._

"AWWW, LOOK HOW CUTE HE IS!"

"DAWWW~~~!" my eye twitched as Rin rolled her eyes and gripped my hand; thank god she never liked my fangirls… And even some of the guys had a disgusting look in their eyes, looking at my sister in ways I didn't quite like. But, one glare and the quickly retreated; honestly, were all the people in this town pedophiles?

"Everyone!" a familiar high pitched voice said angrily. The voices in the room came to an abrupt halt, "We are not making a good impression on our new student," Miku's eyes flashed and the room fell silent.

"…Hajimemashite, I'm Kagamine Len."

"And I'm Rin! It's confusing to call us both Kagamine so just call us Rin –"

"And Len," I chimed in, "Please take care of us."

"Hai~" the class responded.

I looked at the teacher and sweatdropped, "Eto… Megurine-sensei, you're drooling." I pointed out awkwardly.

Suddenly the pinkette's eyes widened and she coughed, "Ah, ehem! Len-san, please go take a seat by…Teto-san at the back of the room." So I wasn't immune to teachers either...

Teto seemed decent; she smiled a friendly sort of smile, and mouthed a 'hello'. _Alright she's defiantly a keeper. _I smiled back and took a seat next to her; she seemed at least a bit normal.

"Okay, minna*" Megurine-sensei clapped her hands together, "Let's try our best, Can't have you all thinking you can relax after a two week long Spring Break*." everyone groaned, "The sports festival is just around the corner; we must win and beat…Gakputo's class!" was it just me or was a weird flame burning behind her? She proceeded to seethe in obvious fury, wow, Tech Town was more normal than these teachers…

The bell for the end of homeroom rang, "You are dismissed, Len-san if you have any questions just ask," She walked over to me and put a hand on my head, her face was kept impressively blank as she continued to pat my head, "Good luck," she said plainly before walking away.

"…" before I could react I was attacked by the girls.

"Ne, Ne? What's your blood type?"

"What's your birthday!"

"Do you have a boyfriend!"

"Are you a shota!"

I sighed and looked over to Rin, who was in a similar situation; Teto looked between the two of us with a sympathetic expression on her face. Well, it was going to be a long rest of the year… but I just hope I'm able to stay _pure _until summer break…

* * *

_**HURRAY~~! It's out; my next fanfic! Please ignore the other crack on my profile, anyway~ I enjoyed writing this. I got this idea from a comment on YouTube; the song is awesome, listen to it; this was more like an introduction chappie than anything else; not to worry, the Sailormoon rip off will start in the next chapter. I'll update really soon! Promise~**_

_**Link (s): **__**youtube**_.com/watch?v=vCFMfxi3Tt8&feature=related (the translation)

_**/watch?v=Sp7DGnBagkQ&feature=related (the PV) **_

_**Remove the '(Dots)' and or spaces and your all set.**_

_**Translations:**_

_**Shotacon = in japan describes an attraction to young boys, or an individual with such an attraction.**_

_**Lolicon = equivalent to shotacon except with young girls.**_

_**School slippers = the first thing a Japanese student changes before going to class **_

_**Spring Break = the Japanese school year goes from mid-April to the end of March and is divided into three terms: 1) April to July, 2) September to December, and 3) January to March. There is a six week vacation in the summer, two weeks in winter and two weeks in spring. (thought I should mention this~ since I don't know how long I want to make this story~)**_

_**Counting to 100 = parents in Japan tell their children to count to 100 before getting out of the bath.**_

_**Hajimemashite = equivalent to 'nice to meet you' in English.**_

_**Minna = … I think kind means 'everyone'? oh well, correct me if I'm wrong…**_

_**Ne = equivalent to 'yes'.**_

_**San = miss or mister**_

_**Sempai = something you call a senior in work or in school in japan.**_

_**Sensei = (do I have to say this?) equivalent to teacher**_

_**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_

_**P.S PRAY FOR JAPAN! I hope all my friends down there are alright, and I also hope the great manga artists I love so much are alright too... But sadly I am too broke to donate...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Magical Len Will Punish You!

_**DISCLAIMER: HELL WILL FREEZE OVER BEFORE I OWN VOCALOID, UTAU, OR ANY OTHER PROGRAM MADE BY THE GODS BY THE NAME OF CRYPTON!**_

_**A/N: Hurray~! Chappie two is here! I made this on like… eight hours estimated? Anyway, Please enjoy~ this is what happens when I'm on a sugar high fueled with vanilla ice-cream topped with three cups of sugar and mixed with flour! MUHAHAHA! (It was a dare FYI ^ ^! Worst mistake of my life DO NOT try this at home kids and even if you do… make sure it's worth BOTH SEASONS OF HETALIA ON BOX SET! YAY~~~!) Oh, and if you're wondering why Rin isn't all nice and sweet to Len (as mentioned that she had a brother complex. **_

_**Genre(s): Humor, Adventure, Romance, Yaoi, slight sci-fi (if you squint)**_

_**Pairing(s): LenXKaito (main couple) and well, LenX everyone else… too. **_

* * *

"_**A Robot **__made by a__** Lonely Scientist**__,_

_Had gained a__** Moe 'Kokoro'**__;_

_A __**Miracle**__…"_

* * *

_Chapter II:_

_Magical Kitty Len__ Len Will Punish You! Myao!_

* * *

I squinted at the thin slip of paper that held my combination on it, good god! What the hell is the point of 'left, right, turn all the way around on the middle number'? What is the point of all that anyway? And was it just me or was my code particularly easy to crack, I mean are they serious: "002", what kind of combination is that? And it was the same number as my locker number… I pouted slightly and sighed, I hated to admit it but I needed Rin, I looked around like a lost puppy; oh dear god where the hell was her locker again? 222? 202? Oh well, I had to get to class soon and I can't even open my own damn locker; wondrous and on the first day too!

"Len-kun," a familiar rather deep voice asked tentatively, all the frustration and anger instantly disappeared from my face and I'm about 95% sure all the blood in my body rushed to my face, "ah, I thought it was you!" he smiled crookedly, "Eh, what's wrong…?" he asked.

"M-My locker…" I mumbled feebly.

He leaned over my shoulder; was that a squeal I heard? "You're supposed to turn the first number like this and the second like…" I only half listened as I looked at his mature and slightly innocent looking face, he really was handsome…_No Len, NO there is no way in –! _

_Click!_

"And then you have to jiggle the handle and it opens!" he finished cheerfully.

"I- I see, thank you very much." I smiled weakly. _Just keep smiling. _I mentally chanted.

"Ah, no problem, after all we both go to the same school; it's natural to help our fellow classmates!" he ruffled my hair fondly.

_JUST KEEP SMILING._

"Yeah, thanks Shi – Kaito-sempai!" I stuttered, fiddling with my thumbs.

"…Hey, you alright, you're looking kind of red. Do you need to go to the nurse?" he leaned his forehead close to mine.

_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST KEEP FUCKING SMILING!_

"N-No I'm fine! See?" I flexed my completely none existent arm muscles, (…another thing to be depressed about…) "Ha hah ha… ha…" my laugh broke off and there was a pregnant pause.

Shooting me a curious look he nodded and walked off, "Alright, if you say so. See you at lunch!" flashing another one of his trade mark childlike smiles and making my heart skip another beat; he disappeared behind the corner.

I kept up my smile until I was sure he was gone; the smile instantly dropped and I took on a blank look. I then, mechanically gathered my books and headed to my next class, checking my schedule. I greeted Miku and Gumi and whoever else had the nerve to come and speak to me and sat through another forty minutes of third period. I proceeded to ignore it all. When the bell for lunch rang, before anyone could speak to me; I made a bee line for the men's restroom and made sure that no one was in any of the stalls or around the bathroom area (I could really care less about the girls next door.) Then, I deliberately fixed up my hair and checked myself in the mirror. Nodding to myself I stepped back from the mirror and took a deep breath.

"Hu… IYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" later I will silently apologize to anyone and everyone in the building at that time and all the dogs and other animals that respond to loud noises within a fifty mile radius (I also apologize to the poor innocent windows that were nearby, and lives that ended early that day… )

Later I would also find out that Rin had been barely three rooms away at the time, and I would think, 'Bitch deserved it.'

* * *

I smiled and greeted my new, slightly dazed, friends cheerfully. Miku's eyes looked like they were spinning as she swayed, "Hiya, Len-kun~!" the first thing I noticed was that everyone had a different food they were obsessed with (me and Rin included). Miku was chomping on leeks, yes, green onions, in other words negi; did I even _want _to know? Then there was Gumi, she was eating a bento of carrots steamed in one section and raw in the other. Meiko was drinking. Yeah, and the bottle smelled suspiciously of sake*… wasn't she like eighteen? And even Kaito was happily eating an _entire_ _container _of vanilla ice-cream with a spoon! Alright, so I've found another flaw…

Rin shot me an accusing look as she held her ears, "That was crazy a couple of minutes huh _LEN?_" I sweat dropped as she glared at me, "Didn't it come from the boy's restroom? You know…I wasn't even _three fucking rooms away_…? And what do you think would happen if the school charged the family of the kid who broke all the windows in the East Wing?" I sweatdropped as she puffed out her cheeks; fuming. Rolling my eyes I laid out our lunch, _Bitch deserved it… _

"A-Anyway~" Kaito said faintly, "let's get to know each other better! I'm in the National Junior Ice-cream Scouts."

"National Junior…" I began, slowly.

"…Ice-cream… Scouts? What the hell is that supposed to be?" Rin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kaito opened his mouth, brimming with pride, "You see –"

"It's basically a club full of really obsessive ice-cream lovers who taste test different types of flavors. In short, they're ICE NERDS." Meiko interjected.

"Hey," the bluenette said sharply, "DO NOT, diss the ice-cream! The ice-cream is everything…! All that once was and all that will be! The ice-cream controls time and space – love and death…! THE ICE-CREAM CAN SEE INTO YOUR MINDS – THE ICE-CREAM CAN SEE INTO YOUR SOUL!" _**(A/N: Anyone**_ _**who can guess where that's from gets a cookie! ^ . ^)**_

We all stared at him for a long while until he happily sat back down and said, "Well, as long as you all understand." And eventually everyone shrugged and began eating with him – except for Meiko and me that is…Okay, I'm just going to pretend I didn't see that. Yep. I saw nothing… yeah… I'm just gonna you know; file that in the back of my mind for further reference.

Suddenly Meiko slowly walked over to Kaito, and knocked him upside the head, "Damn it Bakaito! Stop freaking out our dear sweet Lenny!" yes, please stop freaking out Lenny!

"Baka*, Baka, Baka! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA!"

"Ouch, stop hitting me!" tears brimmed in his eyes.

"THEN, APOLOGIZE! APOLOGIZE FOR SCARRING ME FOR _LIFE,_ DAMNIT!"

"Hatsune-san, Megpod-san," I began.

"Call me Miku/Gumi!" they said simultaneously.

I mentally sighed, "Alright, Gumi-chan Miku-chan; are they always like this?"

"Yeppers," Miku chirped.

"24/7, around the clock, they've been childhood friends since…well forever! I didn't move here until around third grade and they were already kind of close when I got here. Miku went to the same preschool as them; all I gotta say is bless those poor teachers' souls ~! Tehe!" Gumi said taking a bite out of the steamed carrot section of her lunch box, "But despite their behavior toward one and other they're still somehow like family... feuding siblings if you think about it."

Miku finished her leek and began nibbling on another one, "Just ignore it, if you think about it too much your head'll explode." She replied carelessly; I nodded weakly and opened my lunch box to reveal my treasure!

A grin formed on my lips as I happily unpeeled the banana, "So here we go~ we'll let'em~ know~ that the Kagamine revolution's only begun~" I sang happily to myself as I took the top of the banana and put it into my mouth, "Come here, just hear, our motto that they'll fear, is now, OK~ make green disappear~!*" I was singing my most favorite song by an artist that for some reason has the same name as me; but oh well, screw that my life complicated as it is.

After a couple minutes I noticed that nobody was arguing anymore and looked up to see Miku and Gumi looking at me hungrily as I sucked on the banana, what the heck are they star…ing – oh crap. I looked over to Kaito who had the modesty to look away with a blush; and Meiko and Rin were cackling silently. Realizing what the scene probably looked like I blinked and looked into space for a second; instantly my face heated up, "You – you perverts!" I grabbed three of my bananas and threw my lunch box at Rin. Hit her square in the head. Good.

_BONG!_

"Ouch! The fuck Len!" she rubbed her sore forehead with angry tears brimming in her eyes, "If you're going to hit anyone, HIT Hatsune!" a familiar vein on her forehead pulsed.

I shook my head, "No. Unlike you, Miku-chan has _self-control_ and so does Gumi-chan; at least they can _hold back_ their lust!"

"THEN WHAT ABOUT MEIKO," Rin point at the brunette accusingly.

"She doesn't count; Meiko-sempai – _unlike you_ – is a normal yaoi fangirl."

"And, at least I'm not thinking of jumping you!"

"You were fantasizing about me in a school swim suit sucking on someone's "XXX" weren't you?" I asked bluntly.

"…"

"…Noo…"

I sweatdropped, "You were, weren't you?" I fumed.

"Okay, alright I confess but… if you can guess who's "XXX" I was fantasizing you with is; Lenny gets a banana flavored cookie…" she grinned like a chestier cat as she whispered in my ear.

At first I looked at her with confusion etched into my features, after a couple seconds my eyes widened and my head snapped toward Kaito. "Ah~~!" I quickly turned crimson and looked away trying to hide my face in my sleeves.

"YOU PERV!"

"Thank you, I accept that compliment."

"So, Len-kun you like banana's?" I grinned at the bluenette happily.

"Of course, Bananas are awesome! But oranges taste horrible~!" I stuck my tongue out at Rin; of course I didn't really mean that but this was pay back darn it!

"…You Bastard!" she hissed, "YOU DO NOT. NEVER, NEVER, _EVER _SAY THE ORANGES' NAME IN VAIN!"

"Screw the orange, bananas pun all."

She tackled me to the ground. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

* * *

Let's just say it's been a long three periods since lunch time...

"LEN-CHAN!" a stampede of high school girls and… WERE THOSE TEACHERS!

"KYAAA~!"

"LET ME SEE YOUR UNDERWEAR! DO YOU WEAR BOXERS?"

"ZOMG! I CAN TOTALLY IMAGINE HIM IN BRIEFS!"

…You know what, cut the nice shit. IT WAS A PRETTY _**DAMNED**_ LONG THREE AND A HALF HOURS.

These girls are about fifty times worse than the ones in Tech T. Are – are the lot of them insane? They suddenly attacked me during Gym class asking me to be their "stretching partner". And – holy crap one just took off my belt.

"Ah! RIIIN~~!" I cried helplessly as I was backed into a corner with hungry and spinning eyes surrounded me; tears welled up in my eyes, "No~ I don't wanna get raped…"

Just when they were about to pounce I had one of those moments you know; when your entire (in my case) lousy excuse for a life passes before your eyes. _Well, I lived an incredibly unlucky life… _I thought drily as I couldn't find any pleasant memories. I wonder why Kami-sama* hates me… I wondered faintly before shutting my eyes tight.

Suddenly four growls ripped through out the crowd making everyone freeze.

"STOP IT HE'S TAKEN YOU FUCKING STALKERS!" my sister yelled I noticed her clothes were ripped in certain places like mine; huh, looks like she also had a bit of a _back track_. Well then, when I get the chance I'm going to have a _small chat _with the guys in my class; no one touches my f-ing sister...

"I ALREADY STAKED A CLAIM!" Miku and Gumi both screeched like banshees, "HE'S _MINE!"_

"No, you idiots he's KAITO'S!" Meiko shouted and turned toward a very confused looking bluenette. All the girls instantly gasped, "I mean think about it a tsundere shota and an innocent seme, the perfect couple~!" she grinned mischievously as the girls melted and smiled creepily.

I looked over a Kaito who just looked blissfully, blissfully confused… how I wish I could go back to that time, back in junior high when I was at my densest…

"So we're cool ladies?" they all nodded dreamily and looked at Kaito and I in a way that made the both of us shiver. Gods, yaoi fangirls were almost as scary as the sight of my mother in Shota Mode and… just my sister in general combined.

"Ne, Ne!" a girl yelled from the crowd, Meiko nodded in acknowledgement, "As long as we don't assault, _either _of them can we still make a fan club?" instantly I paled, no way. There was no fu –

"Sure!" I hated you Meiko-sempai.

As the group of girls continued to chat away I suddenly noticed Rin inching closer to me, "Come on this might be our only chance, let's _go_!" I noticed that Miku had disappeared. We all began to sneakily change into our outside shoes.

I nodded and unconsciously dragged Kaito with us out of the door; just as we reached the top of the hill the final bell rang and a flood of students raced out of the school chattering amongst themselves. I yelped as a girl with a blonde side ponytail long enough to rival Miku's hair, bumped into me with an 'ouch'. We both fell to the ground with a thud. I noticed that she had been texting on her matching cell phone – oh gods what if I broke it?

"Sorry! A-are you alright?" The girl's fiery orange eyes snapped up and she looked ready to flip me off. Suddenly her thick eyebrows shot up and she turned and interesting shade of red. She let out a squeal and ran off in the opposite direction; Rin helped me up and fumed about the girl for a moment or two then we continued on our way home.

"Kaito-sempai," I suddenly asked.

"Yeah?"

"…Why are you following us home?"

"I live in this neighborhood." I laughed drily there's no way right? The gods can't hate me _that _much~ hah ha hah ha… yeah…

"Ah, this is my apartment, Len!" he stood in front of our apartment complex , Vocaloid apartments, which of course is named after a program like the school, if you're wondering this is the kinds that rich people have. The ones that have an upstairs, bathroom, come with kitchens… did I mention that I have no clue how my dad could afford this on his salary…?

"Wow~ what a coincidence." Rin grinned slyly, "We live here too." I look at her suspiciously.

"Really," he grabbed a hold of both my hands making me flush, "That's wonderful, and Miku and Meiko live here too!" I paled making my flush even more noticeable, wait… that means that, a fangirl lives in the same apartment complex as me… oh crap.

"So, why didn't we see you on our way too school?" Rin asked, slightly grumpy because Miku lives here no doubt…

"We left early so we could get breakfast at _F Sharp Café_." (What kind of name is that!)

"I see, so we sort of have an issue with our… apartment." I looked up to the third story and winced at the weird – now yellow (?) smoke seeping from the window.

"What kind?"

"Science..." I glared daggers at Rin.

"Oh, I see… I understand; Miku does crap like this all the time I'm used to 'science'." We both laughed as Rin glared in indignation. _I really hope she isn't as insane as my sister…_

"So, you two wanna go out to eat? I know this great ice-cream place that just came out with two new flavors of ice-cream~ you both like oranges and bananas right? We can also go out for ramen later."

"Sorry if it's too much trouble…" I began.

"No, No! It's nothing!" he smiled and ruffled my hair fondly. We gazed into each other's eyes for a moment (was it me or did I see bubbles?) until –

"If you two are done making googly eyes at each other I'd like to go get changed."

"RIIN!" I cried, as Kaito blushed slightly; so he ISN'T a completely dense idiot. She bolted up the stone steps laughing her head off.

Telling Kaito that we'd be back down in about forty minutes I ran upstairs after her, "Rin, let's go get changed and –" her gas mask was gone and her shoes were carelessly tossed to the side of the entrance sighing I took my gas mask out of the mail box and began straightening out her mess and putting the both of our shoes neatly to the side (I'm a clean freak, sue me!) As I neared the upstairs I heard evil cackling from Rin's room. Confused, I cautiously began up the stairs and the door was a jar…

"It's done…! It's done~!" she chanted; a bit freaked out, I ducked past her room and quickly closed my door and locked it. Expertly I opened my window and safely tucked a towel under the door; I then proceeded to get a roll of special tape from my drawer and close up all of the openings. I turned on the fan and waited for the smoke to air out, when I was sure it was all aired out I cautiously took off my mask and began changing… don't look you perverts!

Soon I was yet again nodding to myself in the mirror I turned round; I wore a simple pair of black jeans (the girl type since none of the other sizes will fit…) and a yellow T-shirt.

"LEN!" why was I getting this familiar feeling like this has happened about a hundred times?

"I'M COMING – crap, why the heck do I always say that! You are just setting yourself up Len!" I rambled as I tore of the tape and put on my gas mask. Removing the towel I opened the door to a grinning Rin. Shoot. Well, that's never a good sign…

"Come on, I gotta show you something!" she grabbed hold of my arm and tugged me towards her room/lab/workspace; coupled with her messy way of organizing = a mini _hell_.

"N-No thanks Rin besides Kaito-sempai is…" I trailed off and my jaw dropped to the floor as she opened the door. "Hey, Rinny?"

"Yes?"

"What the heck is that?" I stared at the weird thing cuddling into Rin's orange pillow.

"Udon Ramen," she said picking up a thing that… well, it looked like the crazed, drunken love child from some sort of little chick and a pedophile ghost from _Mario_…

"Urm… sooo you've been defying the laws of the universe, God, and everyone in between all winter break?" I asked becoming a bit curious.

"No, Dad worked on most of it; and I finished both projects…"

"What, two projects?"

A sly grin crossed her face as she closed the door behind me and locked and bolted it, "Yes, the other project is very~ interesting… so I'll try it out on you…"

"Hell will most definitely freeze over." I said in a deadpan voice.

"And I will reheat it." She answered.

Suddenly she brought the source of the yellow smoke towards me after getting it out from under her bed. Cra – no… SHIT!

My mind spun as she creeped closer, "R-Rin… what is that?" she hold up a…banana?

"Eat it."

"Not on your life."

"But you must protect the city!" she wined.

"FROM WHAT!"

My twin rolled her eyes, "Haven't you watched the news lately? Some weird is going around stuffing leeks down people's throats and rooting supper markets for greens; I also heard the girl stole and entire shipment from a port!" she counted off the incidents on her yellow manicured fingers.

"And? What's that gotta do with me?" I shouted.

"You have to protect the innocent citizens from the EVIL of GREEN!" she gritted her teeth as a fire of passion surrounded her. Well, Rin always did hate veggies ever since our mother forced us to eat them when we were five… and stuffing them down our throats if we refused…

"No." I said bluntly, making her grin wider.

"Who the fuck told you that you had a choice, Lenny~?"

"Err…" she tackled me to the ground and pulled up my mask. I held my breath and she smiled sweetly and pocked my stomach making me gasp. Unfortunately, she decided to take the chance and stuff the banana into my mouth smoke filled my mouth and she held my jaw in place until I felt like I would either drown in my favorite food or swallow. I swallowed. Soon after that I fainted… like the little shota I was…

* * *

When I opened my eyes I saw a beautiful ocean of blue, which also happened to be surrounded by a healthy shade of peach, "Kaito… sempai?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes sitting up, "What happened?" ugh… I felt weird… why do I – oh, crap. RIN!

"You collapsed outside of your apartment; Rin-chan was really worried that you had breathed in some of that smoke…" That fricking _liar!_

My eye simply gave a twitch, "W-Where is she now?" I noticed that I was laid out on a park bench and – and I was using Kaito as a lap pillow! I sat up quickly and flushed crimson, "So – Sorry!"

"No, it's fine but are you alright?" I blinked now that he mentioned it… what the hell did Rin make me inhale?

"I-I'm fine…" I said in amazement. And I felt… really light actually…

"That's good, and she also brought some sort of weird plushy with her, called it Udon Ramen I believe…" Oh dear _GOD_...

I began to look around, "So, which park are we in?"

"Crypton Park," an awkward silence issued. The both of us fidgeted; I flushed and played with the hem of my T-shirt.

Finally after a while we both opened our mouths to say something,

"U-Uh"

"E-eto~"

"KYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" a scream came from around the corner, "S-STAY AWAY YOU FREAK!" it was a girl's voice.

I began to lean forward when Kaito suddenly put his arm around me a pulled me close to his side; I of course blushed. But, how in the world could he be so… caring? No, honest who would completely trust someone and be this _physical _if they only met a matter of hours ago? I looked up curiously Kaito-sempai… seems like a very nice person but he's also really odd and – oh crap I better not have a crush on this idiot!

"Come on, let's go find your sister." He took my hand and pulled me away as we headed for an ice-cream stand. I saw Kaito pause and his face almost went all dreamy but surprisingly he simply shook it off.

Rin came bounding over, her white bow bouncing in unison of her steps. "LEEN!" she shouted and grabbed my hand, "I didn't think it would happen so soon…" she muttered.

"Eh?" I and Kaito-sempai said simultaneously.

"The first person you saw when you woke up _was_ Kaito right?" Rin as she dragged us into the bushed to hide (probably because the screams were coming closer…)

I raised an eyebrow, now why did that matter? "Yes,"

"Good, now duck!" Rin pushed our heads down just as a laughing girl with… teal hair? Wait – wait, this was oddly familiar. But something in my head was telling me to dismiss it; for fear of a headache I did. As Rin gave Kaito a quick overview of the situation I studied the girl, she had on silver crown with a (most likely fake) golden heart atop. She also wore a black, half-Victorian-half-mini-skirt style black dress with dark purple lining and a purple tie. I also noticed an army of _walking leeks_, yeah, you heard me.

" – so in order to transform Len has to kiss Kaito-kun on the lips~!" she finished as I choked.

"W-w-what!"

"It'll be so moe~" she said dreamily completely ignoring me.

I looked over to Kaito with a blush clear on my cheeks, Kaito simply blinked, "Alright, it's just a kiss, right?" Rin and I raised an eyebrow.

"Kaito-kun, why are you so cool with this? I mean, not that I mind or anything but are you _honest to goodnessly __**that dense**_?" Rin asked voicing my thoughts.

"E-Eh, But my brothers do it all the time! Akaito-nii and Taito-nii always kiss on the bed and on the couch and I'm about 70% sure they kiss in the bath tub!" Kaito said in a huff.

I flushed, and looked at Rin who was looking at him curiously, "So, what do your brothers look like~?"

"Akaito has red hair and Taito has purple hair we're all triplets; I also have two other siblings about your age my younger sister is around your age! She kisses me all the time and sometimes Akaito and Taito will kiss me with their tongues!"

I put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder as he looked at me curiously. _Poor, poor sweet Kaito…_

Rin had a slight nosebleed, a-anyway, I noticed the bird-thing on her head – let's just call it Udon Ramen – was looking at us all with an… was that an all knowing _sage _look? "Any way the point is, KISS LENNY!"

"Eh, EH!" Kaito nodded and brought my face up to his, – he leaned in, _… _

_Chu!_

Only had one second to blink as I was suddenly shrouded in a yellow light, I flushed as I felt my clothes melting away and being replaced with… a dress? No, No, it was something worse; a sailor uniform with super mini shorts with a flashy belt with long white sections of fabric. And it was decorated with hearts and fake wings; wondrous… A collar followed by a ringing bell lightly rapped itself around my neck.

Just as the last bow tied itself into a ribbon I suddenly felt…a cat tail shoot out of my tail bone and something popped out of my head. With one more flash of light a pink banana wand appeared taking it; I landed in front of the teal haired girl, who was just about to shove a leek down an elderly woman's throat.

Words bubbled in my throat, demanding freedom, "I am Magical Kitty Len Len! Champion of all Moe; and on behalf of all moe I will right the wrongs of the leeks and triumph over the evil color called green! And in the name of all moe I'm gonna punish you, Myao!" I winked and stuck a pose. _I'm going to fucking __**murder **__you Rin…_

I sweatdropped as the girl got a nosebleed.

* * *

_**A/N: I know, sucky ending right? Well I had to end the madness somehow XD! Anyway, if you are curious… yeah, yes I was on a sugar high while I was making this… And I had a massive head ache after words… so sue me if there are any typos. And if you are curious there are two types of brother complex... basicly the type were you adore/love your older and or younger sibbling or if you love and are protective of them to a high extent and tease/pick on them. In this case... Rin is the latter! =D**_

_**Translation(s)/Explainations:**_

_**Sake=Japanese alcohol **_

_**Baka=fool/idiot**_

_**Kami-sama=God**_

_***Len was singing Rebellion by… well… himself XD***_

_**REMEMBER TO PRAY FOR JAPAN! OH AND IF YOUR WORRIED ABOUT YOUR FAV MANGA ARTIST THEY ARE ON TWITTER AND THERE IS ALSO A WEBSITE WITH A LIST OF SAFE MANGAKAS! ^ ^**_

_**Link is here:.com/lv?hl=en&key=tlRwC3JdVoCl2MEjKOqPDUA&hl=en&f=true&gid=0**_

_**Remember to review desu~**_


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the SHIONS

_**DISCLAIMER: *yawns and waves dismissive hand* I own nothing you copyright idiots with no lives. No really, do you SERIOUSLY not have anything better to do? It's like all you people do is bother the fans LOL!**_

_**A/N: Really? I seriously make people laugh? … HURRAY! XD Maybe it's because I wrote it and maybe my standards for myself are too high but I love you all who reviewed; and the anonymous reviewers haven't been forgotten either. I will name you all in the end note~ So anyway, I had a lot of fun with this chappy and please enjoy! (P.S. I was feeling inspired when writing this LOL, please excuse the… sometimes long and very descriptive sections of the story…)**_

_**PAIRINGS:…you know full well what they are you perverts that are still reading this LOL … - . -"**_

_**WARNING(S): PERVERTED THOUGHTS, YAOI! (And everything else in between ; D !)**_

* * *

"_**A Robot **__made by a__** Lonely Scientist**__,_

_Had gained a__** Moe 'Kokoro'**__;_

_A __**Miracle**__…"_

* * *

_Chapter III:_

_Meet the Shions_

* * *

The girl got a nosebleed. Wow, I must be really _shota looking _right now… Gods this was embarrassing, and – and to add insult to injury _**NO ONE TOOK NOTICE OF US**_. And I'm not even exaggerating. I only picked out five to six – somewhat – sane people who cast a couple puzzled and wary glances towards me and leek girl over there. If I were them; personally I'd get the hell out while I still could…

"K-Ku!" she cursed as the girl held her nose, "You are a tough opponent Magical Len Len! But you shall not prevail for I am Queen Miku!" …what? Wait – oh, crap not this sicko too… I raised an eyebrow…Miku…Miku…why did that name sound so familiar?

"You'll never defeat Len Len, Queen Miku!" cried Rin, suddenly shooting up from the bushes; her lab coat waving about in unison to the sudden movement

"OH~ HOHOHOHOHO!" she laughed arrogantly, "My, my on the contrary… YOU SHALL NEVER DEFEAT THE GREAT AND POWERFUL _LEEK_!" _Yep, definitely famili – ouch! The hell… wait a second; what was I just thinking about?_

Suddenly an army of leeks with malicious beady red eyes lunged at me with a bone crushing force. Leaping out of the way, I wondered exactly why I felt so light. _I wonder if it's because I'm a cat, maybe… _

I dodged another storm of leeks and landed with a perfect skid, she puffed out her cheeks and stomped her feet; "OOOOOOUUUU~! NO FAIR!" Queen Miku fumed, "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO MOVE OUT OF THE WAY…!"

"E-eto…" I squeaked as another leek charged at me like a rocket; I ducked and… somehow caught it with my tail… huh. Didn't know a cat's body could do that, "Q-Queen Miku-san!" I let out a yelp as another leek missed me by an inch. The hell, how in all that is moe – I-I mean all that is _holy_, are they so freaking agile?

She blinked and called off her leeks, "What is it foolish mortal?"

"E-Err, why are you doing this…?" I motioned awkwardly to the destruction and suffering behind us. Negi littered the park, trees (the poor things that were in the way whenever I dodged) looked as if they had been raped and the people were just continuing about their business; I mean, no reason for them to get involved right?

"I must spread the smell of green onions throughout the city and the leeks shall begin with Crypton… then its neighbor T. Tech, and then F. Media Metropolitan AND THEN...THE WORLD, MUHAHAHAHAHA~!" I blinked as I looked around. No one paid us any mind… you gotta be (again I apologize for my language) fucking shittin' me!

"Magical Kitty Len Len shall not allow that, Myao!" I clamped my hands over my mouth, what in the… "You shall not succeed Queen Miku, Myao!" I cover my mouth again then something dawned on me; _Rin…_

The leeks came back at me with full force again; I leaped out of the way nimbly and hid behind a tree… which happened to be next to the bush where Rin and Kaito-sempai were hiding.

"RIIIN!" I gritted my teeth as the leeks crashed into the tree like a waterfall.

"What is it?" she asked with a video camera in hand.

"Err… Rin?" my fury melted into confusion, "What's that for? M-myao?"

"It's to post on Nico Douga*." She said nonchalantly and continued filming me.

I brushed it off, that could be dealt with later. "I am going to murder you, if I die here, Myao…" I mumbled, looking warily at the rocketing leeks.

"You aren't going to die, Len Len. USE THE WAND~!" she sung.

"… AND HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO – 'use the wand~!'" I mocked.

"Just believe… now get your kawaii little ass out there before I have to kick it." Rin shoved me out into the middle of the line of fire.

"ACK, RIN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY!"

"Say 'MAGICAL BANANA ATTACK!' really loud okay?" she hid in the bushes with Kaito again.

I grinded my teeth, and swung my wand, "M-Magical Banana Attack!" I cried as the leek minions froze and waited. All that came out was a puff of yellow smoke…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"DAMN IT RIN!" I cried as I yet again ran from the leeks; I dodged and ran again and again until I… err… _heroically _tripped over a nearby tree root. I cursed as I was cornered.

Okay, that was it! This had been a very evil, wicked, malicious, corrupt, immoral, and over all bad day; first Rin contaminates the house again in the name of 'science', then, Miku and Gumi rape me with their eyes, fangirls go and sign some sort of yaoi treaty about Kaito-sempai and me, I am forced fed by my favorite food, had my first kiss stolen from me and to top it all off attacked by _MOTHER %#! $#! # LEEKS FROM HELL! _TELL ME GOD; GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY THIS BULLSHIT IS HAPPENING TO ME…! DID I PISS YOU OFF IN MY PREVIOUS LIFE? OR MAYBE BECAUSE MY PARENTS ARE BOTH PEDOPHILIC _FREAKS – _FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD, HOLY AND SACRED; WHAT DID I _**DO**_!

Everyone stared at me in an awkward silence… oops; did I say those last couple parts aloud…? I sweatdropped as even some of the pedestrians looked at me sympathetically. Well, at least they were taking _some _sort of notice…

My neko* ears pressed to my head in embarrassment as I looked up from my space on the ground, a blush lit my cheeks. Crap, now how do I get out of this mess? I thought back to how Meiko made the fangirls swoon and my eyes widened; of course! It worked on them why wouldn't it work on her too!

"Err… tsundere uke puns all…? Myao~?" I said tentatively. Tears welled in my watery blue orbs as I slowly looked up at the strange "Queen" before me, she was blushing (h-hold on am I- am I _sparkling?_)

"…"

"…!" she got a nosebleed again; this time it sprayed out of her nostrils like a waterfall. She fell with a thud; I stayed on the ground dumbfounded.

Everyone in the park observed us in silent curiosity (yeah, not _worry_; curiosity…) gods the people in this town were all weirdoes!

Though even I had to admit it… she looked… well… _dead_. The negi shone a spot light from one of the trees dramatically, as she lay face down on the sidewalk; the blood from her nosebleed steadily pooling around her. After a couple of minutes some curious children creeped over to her, armed with sticks and poles to pock the defeated looking villain. Suddenly, everyone flinched violently as she stumbled to her feet. And the children all ran away screaming (smart kids…)

"Hu, Hu, Hu, Hu, Hu…" she cackled – blood still pouring from her nose – "You're a very worthy opponent, Magical Kitty Len Len…" Queen Miku turned and ran down the path, "I'll get you next time!" she called, teal hair trailing behind her – the leeks following after.

I raised an eyebrow, "Wait…what just…?"

"The Power of Moe," my head whirled toward my twin, who had somehow come to stand beside me. (Is she a frigging ninja?)

"Pardon?" I asked drily.

"It was the all mighty Power of Moe that defeated Queen Miku!" Rin replied with a chestier's grin.

I rolled my eyes and looked back and forth; everyone had quickly gotten over the shock of the odd scene that had played out and cleaning crews were already here! "So, how do I change back? Myao."

"Hug, Kaito-kun."

"Hell no, myao." I said in a deadpan voice. I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that I was getting used to saying that...

"E-EHHH~ but why?" she whined.

I shook my head, "Four reasons myao _**(A/N: anyone who caught that number's significance is the ultimate Vocaloid fan… - . -")**_: Number one: knowing you, you'd tell him to grope my butt or something." I watched her until she turn away sheepishly. _I rest my case… _"Number two: I most likely _die _of mortification and three – my-myao!" As Rin snapped her fingers I felt familiar arms wrap around me from behind.

"Ka-Kaito-sempai!" I squeaked as I looked up to meet his eyes; I flushed crimson as Rin squealed in the background.

_Poof!_

As the yellow smoke cleared I was back in my black over black jeans and yellow T-shirt. I thanked any and every god watching over me that I was out of that _god awful _outfit; I swung my tail in satisfaction… wait… I twitched my cat ears… _WHY THE HELL ARE THESE STILL HERE!_

I paled as I covered my ears, hoping to at least hide then a little. I turned to Rin with accusation clear on my features; my tail swished in annoyance. I was going to _**kill **_her. I tried to stand up but only succeeded in falling back on my ass; I blinked and cocked my head to the side. Warily, Rin crouched down next to me.

"Lenny?" I tried again and this time yelped in pain as I got a stab of pain in my left ankle; Kaito quickly kneelt down beside me worriedly and semi-lifted/supported me over to the park bench. I blush a deep red as he carefully slips off my left tennis shoe; wincing when he rolled my throbbing ankle.

"Oh, I really don't think you should walk on this…" he mumbled as he resourcefully tied my sock firmly around my ankle. I sighed, my ears pressing shamefully against my skull.

"You are such a ditz." Rin mumbled looking away.

I smirked, "Aw~ was dear sweet Nee-chan* worried about Lenny?"

She blushed and took a sudden interest in the ant line marching just a couple feet away. Her bangs now hid her face but I knew she was just being a worrywart (yeah I use that word deal with it.)

"So, I guess we should get – ouch!" I squeaked as I fell back onto the bench with a groan.

Suddenly I was being lifted into a princess hold. At the moment I was too surprised to blush, so my aqua colored eyes snapped up to meet innocent deep-ocean blue. For a moment I simply stared and thought of a mast blue ocean… I wonder if I should take a dip… I began to lean towards Kaito's face. However the spell was broken when we both heard the shifting of a tape. Damn it, Rin!

"Aw, it ran out of film…" the blonde whined as she fiddled with the tape.

I growled, "A-Anyway, why are you…!" flush returned to my face at full force as I realized exactly _who _was picking me up, "A-Ah~!" I continued to stutter as he carried me through the staring crowd (so they stare at _this instead of __**walking **__leeks…_?Okay.)

Kaito-sempai looked genuinely confused at this, "I carried you here after you fainted remember? Well, on my back but still…"

"You grabbed onto his shirt and wouldn't let go." Rin said unnecessarily with a smirk.

"E-Eh! I'm sorry, d-did I wrinkle your shirt!" I fretted as I patted down his shirt.

"No, even if you did; nothing an iron can't fix…"

_Oh. _"Oh, I'm still sorry though…" I shifted in his arms trying to get comfortable since he obviously wasn't going to let go…

"Wrap your arms around my neck." The bluenette suddenly ordered.

"W-What!"

"You'll be more comfortable that way." He answers puzzled by my reluctance.

"…" I fix my eyes on Rin to keep the flames burning on my face at bay. _Ah, much better…_

I tentatively wrapped my twig like arms around his neck; "Humph!" I huff in annoyance as I automatically snuggle in closer to his chest… it felt… nice… _DAMN IT LEN KAGAMINE YOU ARE NOT GAY! YOU ARE BI – err…STRAIGHT! _My conscience bellowed in my head encouragingly.

I heard an 'Awww' from Rin as my ears and tail disappeared after around ten minutes of walking. As we finally reached the apartment complex I began squirming again, only to be quickly silenced by a look from Kaito-sempai and Rin.

When he carried me up the stairs I was yet again surprised as he walked right past our flat, "Where are we going?" I asked curiously with my cheeks still a light pink.

"My apartment, yours obviously isn't habitable at the moment." He said in his cute blunt way…

_Wait… I did NOT just call Kaito-sempai cute!_

"B-But we've caused you enough trouble as it is…" I rambled; my trade mark blush slowly beginning to return.

"No, no, it's fine; we are friends after all, ne?" he smiled brightly stunning me into an awkward silence… how? How in the world can he consider us friends in such a short time! I mean I know that he's simple, blunt, and just flat out stupid but…

Finally after the long silence ended I managed to stutter, "Y-Yeah, I-I… guess you-you're right..."

There was a long pause as Kaito easily kept an arm under me – and still holding me to his chest (don't I weigh like 95 lbs.?) Swiftly unlocking the door to his apartment, Rin and I looked on in stunned muteness as he swung open the door and quickly shifted his weight so that I was back in a princess hold. (Seriously who the hell can do that?)

"Whoa… you're awful strong for someone who eats a lot of ice-cream…"Rin muttered with a small whistle.

Kaito blinked in confusion before his eyes lit up in recondition, "Oh, that, my family is a branch of a large kendo dojo. Maybe you've heard of them; they're the Kamui Dojo." I blinked, Kamui Dojo? As in _that Kamui Family_, the one with branches that spread out all the way to Eastern China and Northern India?

"But we're not a very popular branch of the family; my elder brother, Kamaito owns a small dojo on the other side of the city that he's running. Either I or one of my brothers is going to take over someday." Suddenly there was a thumping of feet from down the hallway.

"NII-CHAN!" a girl with Kaito's hair color and eye color; she also had a scarf identical to his in a bow around her neck. There was also a short head of green a couple feet shorter than her. I assumed that these were Kaito-sempai's younger siblings.

"Hey guys~ this is my sister Kaiko and my dear younger brother Nigaito!"

Studying the two closer I quickly recalled the girl from my Science Class, she was shy and I took enough note of her back in my, "daze" to recognize that she resembled Kaito (it always has to come back to him doesn't it?) The boy I hadn't seen before; sporting a long sleeved green shirt and jeans – both way too big for him. But the resemblances were still there if you squint (even if he did have a full head of green hair.) I registered these things as they fussed over the bluenette.

Both fell silent upon noticing me in Kaito's arms, "Nii-Nii, who is that," Nigaito asked in curiosity. Kaito's sister merely blushed and looked away. Just then two more Kaito clones came casually down the stairs (who from Kaito-sempai's description I assumed to be Taito and Akaito.) The two looked disorganized and the both of them had bed head, one triumphant, one smirking… both _shirtless_. I had a feeling I didn't want to know the details…

Unconsciously I clung tightly onto Kaito's shirt causing him to look down at me in inquisitiveness. Realizing what I did I quickly let go and put my hands in my lap with a blush. Rin eyed us with interest out of the corner of her eye. Akaito rubbed the back of his head and looked me over with his purple haired triplet hanging over his shoulder with interest sparking in his… very sadistic looking gaze… gods, I _really hope _that I don't catch that gaze… sweatdropping I quickly latched onto Kaito's shirt again.

I sensed that his entire _fucking family _had their own respective 'dangerous' auras. Kaiko's was very dangerous… I didn't quite know why but I just _sensed it_. But Nigaito's aura was filled with innocence and density (you know the type that can kill you by accident…) Then there was Akaito and Taito… those two were like a raging hurricane. Akaito had an aura… similar to my own tsundere tendencies – if you skip the violent nature it possessed; Taito's was just… sadistic and overall yandere! …But don't get me wrong they were ALL dangerous to the point of Rin tendencies (and that was saying a lot)

"I'm home~!" Kaito said breaking the tension.

Akaito yawned, "You're being very noisy kid, and you had better have _damned_ a good reason for interrupting Taito's and my 'brotherly time'."

For a moment Kaito looked sheepish, "Sorry Akaito-nii…" he also gave a slight apologetic nod to Taito.

"So, who's the shota?" the red head asked curiously (now why the hell did he remind me of Meiko?)

"That's my brother Kagamine Len and I'm Rin; nice to meet you future-fellow-in-law." Rin suddenly piped up from her space next to Kaito.

"Ah… Kaito that's no good… you can get arrested for screwing a _loli_..." Taito interjected now studying my twin.

Rin's eye visibly twitched. "Okay, first of all these two are going to marry someday if it _kills me_. Number two… do you honestly think I'd let a pussy like _Kaito-kun_ have me? Dream on. And I don't take to stealing things from others."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" the room fell into a stunned silence. Until –

_Poof!_

My face lit up into flames and I began to overheat (yes, yes I do mean that literally.) "Rin..." I had, had it with this girl… she was seriously pushing me past my limit…

"Yes?"

"When we get home I am going to call up Uncle Leon so I can borrow his Roadroller*." I smiled a sweet smile. You know that one; the one that kills puppies and castrates unicorns.

My sister sweatdropped and edged away. "But you're still going to marry Kaito-kun." She said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing!" she turned away, for not even she could stand Lethal Captain Len's 'sugary-sweet-smile-of-evil' for long.

Completely ignoring the scene Taito bowed slightly and ruffled Rin's hair, "Nice to meet you too! Awww~ you are such a _– cheeky – _loli~!" an odd aura surrounded him in a way that made her eye visibly twitch but this time she held her tongue.

Kaito easily slid past his siblings and took me down the small hallway and into the kitchen; on his way in he grabbed a first aid kit from the counter and set me down on the counter top. I blinked as he unwraps the sock and opens the first aid kit.

"K-Kaito-sempai… you really don't have to… ouch!" I winced as he touched a sore spot.

"Sorry, just bare it a little longer alright?"

I nodded silently and looked down with a blush; after a moment he smiled and set down the roll of wrapping. "There all done! You should stay off it tonight." I nodded again and unconsciously held out my arms for him to pick me up. Cocking my head when he blinked at me in shock I instantly widened my eyes and went red as a cherry.

"Gomen*! I-I'm getting a bit familiar with you aren't I? I'm really sorry!" I bowed my head embarrassed beyond belief; really, what the bloody hell is WRONG with me!

He shook his head, "No… actually… I'm really, really, happy right now. So much in fact that I can't even smile…" I sweatdropped, the hell…? I blinked when I saw his sheepish expression.

"…" I began chuckling; really what is this guy's _deal_!

"What-what is it?" he asked.

"You do realize that what you said made no sense besides, even if I've known you for a short time, a smiling Kaito-sempai works best see?" I used my fingers to curl his lips into a smile, "Like this!" Kaito grinned, and I grinned back without blushing. Honestly, (I really hate to admit this…) I guess a Kagamine smile is always the best medicine… unfortunately that is what my father always says…

"Yeah, thanks a lot Len-kun!" I smiled and grabbed his hand without thinking.

"Well, aren't you two being painfully lovey dovey?" Akaito said loudly from the door way. Flushing I quickly let go of Kaito's hands and turned away.

"Akaito…" a voice said warningly, "Don't bug him!" Taito grabbed his brother from behind making the redhead blush and stutter in protest (I noticed that Taito was about a centimeter or two taller than him.)

"Agh~~! Let go of me! What the hell did I say about man handling me!"

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow, "But that's not what you said last night when I practically fucked you into the shower wall –"

"Bring 'brotherly time' into this and I _swear to GOD _you are bathing alone tonight."

"Awww~? Are you still sour over the fact that I'm seme?"

"HELLS YES I AM YOU BASTARD!"

I sweatdropped as Kaito picked me up again and slipped past his brothers then sat down on the couch with me still on his lap. I noticed that Rin was hooking up her camcorder to the mother of all plasma flat screen TVs to show to the other two siblings. I stared at Kaito then at the TV. He shrugged, "Our uncle sent it as our birthday present."

I shook my head then something registered in my mind as it began loading the tape. _Shit… she could have recorded anything! _I shot her a pleading look. And she took no notice.

"So I give to you… LENNY!" She clicked play and my sleeping face filled the screen.

"… You watch me in my sleep?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oops, wrong scene!" Rin smiled sheepishly as she pressed the skip button… this one was a lot worse… I was in the shower…

"RIIIN!" unfortunately Akaito and Taito chose this time to enter the room…

Akaito scoffed and sat on the floor beside Rin while Taito… well he laughed out loud at my misery and leaned against the wall (the sadistic prick…) I also noted Akaito cursing as he had trouble sitting down – thank god the both of them had on shirts now…

"So, what are you kids watching?"

"Len." My twin answered as we watched me run away from my fangirls for the sake of my dear virginity.

The redhead gave a whistle; "Whoa you got some really bad luck…" he trailed off as the scene with Kaito and my locker came onto the scene (so that squeal was RIN'S!)

He smirked at as Rin muted the volume for the next scene… this scene was through a hole in the bathroom wall. I grinned at her triumphantly as the lens cracked along with my scream (and a dear couple windows and a mirror that shattered…) The screen shook for a moment as an aftershock until Rin promptly fell with a thud screaming her head off from the now sideways view of the camera. Unknowingly in her effort to get comfortable Rin accidently clicked unmute…

"_AAAAAAAAGGGGGG! MY EARS! MY MOTHER FUCKING EARS! AAAAAHHHH! SON OF A FUCKING BITCH AHHHHHHGGGG~! GODDESS OF YAOI AND SHOTANESS WHHHHYYYY! IT BUUUUUUURRRRNS! __**IT FUCKING BUUUUUUUUUUUUU-R-R-NS~!**__" _(ah~ the cursing so much cursing… were the bloody hell did she even _hear _that?)

"Serves you right," I mumbled earning a death glare in return.

"Right, do you have any idea how many of my brain cells probably burst when you screamed?"

"You still have brain cells! Holy crap, has the world gone mad!" I said in mock disbelief. A pillow hit me square in the head as she scoffed a skipped past the next scene.

Taito yawned and stretched, "So, what do you all want to eat tonight?"

"ICE-CREAM!" Kaiko and Kaito yelled.

"…Something with apples…"

"Habanero Pepper." Akaito said sharply.

"… Well so I guess Rin and I shall be going home now." Looking downtrodden she pouted and ejected the tape. "Thanks for your hospitality –!" I squeaked as Kaito tightened his arms around me before I could even _attempt _to move from my place on his lap.

"…"

"…"

"…err, Kaito-sempai?"

"What is it?"

"I need to go home now…"

"You're sleeping here tonight." He said with a simple tilt of the head while the rest of the family nodded in agreement.

Rin and I reel back in shock "EH?"

"Your house is obviously inaccessible at the moment right? So, you guys can stay here tonight while it all airs out." Akaito said bluntly, going to stand by Taito.

"Yes, yes it can't be helped…"

"You'll just have to stay here for the night."

"I look forward to your company…" (I'll let you take a wild guess of who said the following…)

"So brats," Akaito said smirking, "What do you want for dinner?" I sensed a fairly dark aura surrounding him…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oranges~!"

"…Bananas…?"

* * *

_**A/N: I KNOW! This chapter took sooo long LOL… I hope it was worth the wait ^ ^ (are you afraid of 'brotherly time' yet?) BE AFRAID. BE VERRRY AFRAID~~! Oh, and if you're wondering about why the genres changed, I just felt like it LOLZ… deal with it for I am YAOI EMPOWERED~! **__**And I apologize for the insanity of this chapter LOL… No honestly even I though like : 'OMG WTF lol?' anyway thanks for reading and I shall be back DESU~~~~! REMEMBER TO PRAY FOR JAPAN!**_

_**Translations/Explanations:**_

_**Nico Douga = equivalent to what YouTube is in Japan.**_

_**Neko = cat**_

_***Roadroller…you know damned well what that means; it's their character item along with bananas and oranges… I really hope a majority of you already know this… - . -"**_

_**Special Thanks to:**_

_**shota001**_

_**Heartache14**_

_**pbub2 **_

_**YukikoKiku **_

_**kitty tokyo uzumaki **_

_**moonlight-angel418 **_

_**Anonymous**_

_**Jaymee238 **_

_**CHEESEofAWESOME**_

_**(Sorry if I forgot anyone and... HURRY FOR OVER 400 VEIWS!)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please remember to review (it heightens my self-esteem… =D )**_


End file.
